


I Could Never

by mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOU came out 5 years ago and I'm still salty about them killing him off, F/M, Mostly Platonic, Nightmares, anyway I had pietro feels so my brain gave birth to a oneshot, very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie/pseuds/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie
Summary: Sometime being an Avenger is not all its cracked up to be. But when the nightmares come, Pietro is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I Could Never

Darkness swallowed Y/N up like a black hole. At first she saw nothing but as the image slowly came in to focus she gasped. Tony, propped up against a rock, blood dripping from his forehead, eyes closed. No… He can’t be… Y/N tried to run to him but her legs wouldn’t move. In a flash of bright light, the scene changed. This time it was Pietro, blood seeping out of multiple bullet holes in his back as he lay still. No no no! She wanted to scream but her body wouldn’t let her. Again it changed. Natasha, laid out on the ground, bleeding from her head. This time, Y/N did scream. Please make it stop! This couldn't be real, it to have been a dream. She wanted to run. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible and to wake up. But before she could do anything the image changed once more. A casket being carried through a church. The podium was covered in flowers and American Flags and a large picture lay propped up next to the stand. Steve? Y/N took a few steps back tentatively No no no this wasn’t possible. How could any of this be possible? At this point she was running full speed ahead, tears turning her vision into a blurry mess. That’s when she felt it, the ground slipping away from underneath her feet like quicksand. And then, she fell. 

x

Pietro didn’t mean to be awake, but he almost always was. He couldn’t bear the nightmares that tormented him so he spent most of his nights with Tony, who never seemed to sleep anyways, or catching up on Netflix, a luxury that he couldn’t afford during the day. It wasn’t unusual to hear screams or crying throughout the tower in the middle of the night, sometimes being an Avenger wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. It was somewhere around 2 am when he heard the telltale sign that someone was waking up from a nightmare. He almost immediately recognized the scream as coming from the room next to him. “Y/N '' he breathed. Pietro didn’t hesitate to jump up from his bed and speed to her room. 

When he got there Y/N was sitting up, hunched over cradling her stomach in her arms, hot tears streamed down her face. She didn’t seem to notice as the bed dipped under Pietro’s weight and he put his arms around her. 

“It’s ok dragă. Breathe. It was just a dream. You’re ok.” Finally, the sobs momentarily stopped and Y/N’s eyes met his. They were wide. Scared. “I’m here now. You’re safe.”

Y/N flung her arms around his neck, dug her fingers into Pietro’s back and let it all out again. Her cries cut through the air like a knife. They came out in gut-wrenching hacks, each one sounding more painful than the last. Pietro had never seen Y/N cry, and now, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. 

They sat like that for a long time, Y/N sobbing into Pietro’s shoulder, Pietro doing the best he could to comfort her. After a long time, Y/N sat up, rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and took a sip of the water Pietro had brought her. 

“Thank you,” She said quietly.

“Of course. I couldn’t just let you fend off the monsters on your own,” He really was trying to be cool or calm or something like that but he was sure it didn’t sound that way. The nightmare had shaken Y/N in a way he didn't think was possible He cleared his throat and tried again, 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Y/N shook her head dazed, eyes fixed on her lap.

A few moments passed in awkward silence before Pietro stood up to retreat to his own room. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? If you need anything I’ll-” 

''Stay?” Y/N interrupted, grabbing Pietro’s hand. 

Pietro shifted his weight, “Are you sure?” 

This was one of his best friends and the girl that he had been in love with since the moment he'd laid eyes on her, but she couldn't have actually liked him back could she? 

“Please. Don’t leave me alone.” Her voice was small, weak, tired. Words he would never dream of associating with Y/N. 

Pietro didn’t think anything else of it, this was a favor to a friend that was scared and needed his help. 

“Dragă,” he stated settling back into the bed wrapping his arms safely around Y/N, “I could never.”

Neither said anything after that but neither of them had to. A long while passed before Pietro felt Y/N breathing deepen next to him, signifying that she had finally drifted back to sleep. He didn’t dare sit up, fearing that any movement might wake her, but by God you were beautiful. Pulling you closer to his chest, he softly whispered, “Te iubesc Dragă. Mereu voi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Romanian:   
> Dragă- Dear, honey, love  
> Te iubesc. Mereu voi- I love you. I always will.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my very short and sweet oneshot! I hope you all enjoyed this and please let me know what you thought!


End file.
